dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomerang (Piramca)/Programming
Current programming Re-runs of programs from Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory (2006–present) * Johnny Bravo (2007–present) * The Powerpuff Girls (2006–present) * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy (2009–present) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (2009–present) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2009–present) * Camp Lazlo (2009–present) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005–present) * Grim & Evil (2009–present) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2009–present) * Chowder (2012–present) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2009–present) * Evil Con Carne (2009–present) * Flapjack (2012–present) * Cow and Chicken (2005–present) * I Am Weasel (2005–present) * Mike, Lu & Og (2005–present) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (2005–present) * Sheep in the Big City (2006–present) * Time Squad (2007–present) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2009–present) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2009–present) * Squirrel Boy (2009–present) * Regular Show (2017–present) * Ben 10 (2018–present) * Adventure Time (2018–present) Re-runs of programs from Hanna-Barbera * The Flintstones (2000–present) * The Jetsons (2000–present) * The Yogi Bear Show (2000–present) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (2000–present) * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (2000–present) * Jonny Quest (2000–present) * Space Ghost/Dino Boy (2000–present) * The Herculoids (2000–present) * Scooby-Doo, Where are You? (2000–present) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (2000-2014,2015–present) * Top Cat (2000–present) * Jabberjaw (2000–present) * Wacky Races (2000–present) * 2 Stupid Dogs (2005–present) * The Fantastic Four (1967 version; 2000–present) * Josie and the Pussycats (2000–present) * SWAT Kats (2001–present) * Captain Planet (2000–present) (Earth Day only) * Addams Family (2001–present) (Halloween only) Re-runs of programs from MGM * Tom & Jerry (2000–present) * Droopy (2000–present) * The Pink Panther (2000–present) * Pink Panther and Pals (2010–present) Re-runs of programs from Warner Bros Animation * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (2000–present) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2014–present) * Wabbit (2015–present) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014–present) * Be Cool Scooby Doo (2015–present) * Bunnicula (2016–present) * Tiny Toon Adventures (2000-2013,2016–present) * Animaniacs (2000-2013,2016–present) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (2015–present) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2012–present) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011–present) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005–present) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010–present) Re-runs of other programs * Get Smart (2003–present) * Doraemon (2014–present) * Yo Ki Watch (2017–present) * Pokemon (2006–present) * Sonic Boom (2014–present) * Malachi Tyrus (2002–present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010–present) * Inspector Gadget (1983 and 2015) (2015–present) * The Garfield Show (2009–present) * Mr.Bean (2009–present) * Talking Tom and Friends (2016–present) * Talking Tom and Friends Minis (2018–present) * Pirlimpimpim (2014–present) * El Chavo (2011–present) * Digimon Adventure (2006–present) * The ZhuZhus (2017–present) * The Malachi Show (2016) (2016–present) * The Fairly OddParents (2013–present; new episodes) Programming blocks * Boomeraction (2000–present) * Boomerang Theater (2000–present) * Cartoon Planet (2012–present) * Super Chunk (2009–present) - present 4 hours of selected cartoons every Saturday afternoon * Café Boomerang (2014–present) - present 4 hours of selected cartoons every Friday night * Vienna Philarmonic New Year Concert (2001–present) Former programming A list of shows that have formerly run on Boomerang. It does not include shorts or specials that are often part of a programming block or used as interstitial programs. Syndicated From Cartoon Network Syndicated from Hanna-Barbera and Turner Syndicated from Warner Bros. Animation The following programs were licensed from Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television: Syndicated from The Program Exchange The following programs were licensed from The Program Exchange: Other syndicated programs Former programming blocks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Orphaned pages